


kinktober 2018 Bonds/Threesome

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Groping, Hand Jobs, Licking, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Magic, Supernatural Bonds, Telepathic Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Raven takes control





	kinktober 2018 Bonds/Threesome

Raven survived the room. Robin and Starfire knelt before her. Their bodies completely bond by her spell. Save their heads. Raven wanted save, freeing them to yell their safety word if the girl went too far.

She walked in front of Starfire. “Lick,” she commanded the princess. Starfire was eager to obey. She buried her tongue into Raven’s folds. Raven’s tangy flavor ran over her taste buds.

“Don’t I haven’t forgotten you, bird boy.”With a flick of her fingers an invisible force masturbated his cock.

After awhile, Raven wanted a change. “Alright, guy let’s switched it up.” With a wave of her hand, Star and Robin found themselves on the bed. Robin was lying flat on his back. Starfire sat on his legs. Raven floated herself down onto Robin’s cock. Star found her hands moving onto Raven’s breast.

She manipulated Starfire’s fingers onto squeezing her beautiful mounds. With total control, the sorceress fulfilled her sexual desires to her heart’s content.


End file.
